


Restless

by Cattew22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattew22/pseuds/Cattew22
Summary: Today is one of those days.It’s almost midnight and Obi-Wan’s asleep. Anakin’s staring up at the tent ceiling, wide awake.Anakin shifts.He’s thrumming with energy. He needs to run someplace, break something, hurt something.He shifts and Obi-Wan twitches.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during the very beginning of the Clone Wars, after Anakin's been knighted but before he takes on Ahsoka. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this! A little warning, this is somewhat specific about certain parts of anxiety, so please be careful reading in case it is upsetting to you. It's not super specific, and I'm not very well versed on these sorts of things, but I wanted to mention it just in case.
> 
> That being said, I really hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to my beta reader @Pandemonium108 ! She's the best :D

Today is one of _those_ days. 

It’s almost midnight and Obi-Wan’s asleep. Anakin’s staring up at the tent ceiling, wide awake. 

He quietly sits up and stares at his former Master, who’s breathing deeply not even three feet away on a standard GAR cot. If Anakin didn’t think it would wake the man who needed much more sleep than he ever got, he would get up and leave the tent. But they’re in the middle of a semi-active warzone, and by necessity even the smallest sneeze would wake the whole camp.

Anakin shifts.

He’s thrumming with energy. He needs to run someplace, break something, _hurt_ something.

He shifts and Obi-Wan twitches.

Anakin can’t. He stares absently at his hands. They’re shaking, even the metal one. He clenches them so tightly that his nails dig into his palm on his natural hand and the metal one creaks. The slight pain distracts him for a moment, but it’s not enough. Anakin shakes his hands and clenches them again. He could break his wrists if he really wanted to. He’s tempted to try.

Anakin lays back down, adjusting his blanket. He stares at the tent ceiling. He wants to yell, scream, be angry at somebody. 

He looks at Obi-Wan.

He can’t expel this energy and it’s driving him crazy.

Anakin shifts to his side.

He looks at Obi-Wan. 

He can feel the trapped energy beating against his insides, unevenly pulsing behind his eyes, in his chest, and in his feet. He curls in on himself very tightly, shaking, before unclenching his muscles and trying to focus on his breathing.

The energy almost makes him feel nervous. 

Anakin shakes his hands and clenches them. He shakes them. He puts one hand on the back on his neck, the nails scraping and clawing at the base of his hairline. He clenches his muscles again. Anakin wants to scream.

The beating energy is starting to give him a headache.

Anakin shifts to stare up at the ceiling again. 

He unclenches his muscles and forces his hands to his side. He tries to focus on counting his breathes.

_In one…  
Out one…_

The tightness in his chest that he hadn’t even realized was there subsides a little.

_In two…  
Out two…_

Anakin resists the urge to clench his hands in his blanket.

_In three…  
Out three…_

Anakin can hear every sound. He’s almost hyper-aware of Obi-Wan’s breathing next to him, of the creatures calling in the woods they’re in. He tells himself it’s because he’s being alert.

_In four…  
Out four…_

More muscles unclench. Anakin almost feels like he’s calming down. He knows better. The storm is only quieting a little.

_In five…  
Out five…_

Is this meditation? Anakin wonders, still staring at the tent wall. The urge to scream’s abating slightly.

_In six…  
Out six…_

Anakin closes his eyes.

_In seven…  
Out seven…_

The pounding lessens.

_In eight…  
Out eight…_

Soon, his breathing begins to match Obi-Wan’s, subconsciously. His hands are still.

_In nine…  
Out nine…_

Anakin’s mind drifts from his breathing and from the energy. It’s seeping out in every breath he counts.

_In ten…  
Out ten…_

Anakin smiles, and falls asleep.

The energy is gone far enough away for tonight.


End file.
